


Steven Universe x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Lars

**“Uh-”** I looked up from my book to lock eyes with a lanky guy, about my age I’d guess.

 **“Yes?”** I watched as he sat next to me on the docks.

 **“You’re new to town, right?”** I let out a small laugh and set my book to the side.

 **“Is it that obvious?”** He let out a nervous chuckle.

**“It’s a small town, everybody knows everybody and everybody knows everybody’s secrets...Anyways, I could show you around town, if you’d like?”**

**“Yeah, that’d be nice.”**

...

..

.

Over the past few hours, Lars had shown me his friends, where he worked and even shared some of his secrets. He had decided to walk me home, I halted in my footsteps.

 **“This is my stop, thanks for showing me around today, Lars. I had a good time, do you think I could see you tomorrow?”** I instantly spotted a pink hue spread across his cheeks

**“Um, yeah. I’d love to, but I’ll be working.”**

**“Oh, so is it ok If I visited you at work?”** Lars rubbed the back of his neck.

 **“Yeah, that’d be pretty cool.”** I gave him a small wave before I walked inside my house.

...

..

.

I strolled up to the big donut and immediately spotted Lars behind the counter

 **“Hey, Lars. Hi, Sadie.”** I waved to the two teenagers.

 **“I need to restock, I’ll talk to you later, (y/n).”** Lars waited until Sadie was in the back to say something.

 **“Hey, so...I was wondering if you wanted to do something later?”** I gave him a curious look. 

**“What did you have in mind?”**

**“Meet me on the beach at 5, If-If that’s okay?”** I leaned onto the tips of my toes to press my lips to his cheek. 

 **“Sounds fun, I’ll see you then. It’s a date!”** I was quick to leave the donut shop to occupy my time until then.

...

..

.

I walked along the shoreline, my shoes in my hands and my feet touching the glimmering waves in the moonlight.

 **“(y/n)! Over here!”** I ran to Lars.

 **“Lars, hey. What are we doing?”** Lars led me to n area, near the docks. “ **Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romantic novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”** Lars gave me a small glare and sat on the picnic blanket, I sat as well. 

**“Are you teasing me?”**

**“Just a little, but for real, this is really nice. It’s pretty sweet of you. “**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Jamie

**“Jamie!”** I turned around once I heard my name. (y/n). Oh, how my heart wept for [her/him/them] so.

 **“(y/n), you’re auditioning for Juliet I assume?”** Beach city was holding a play--Romeo and Juliet--I wanted to be Romeo, and I wanted (y/n) to be my Juliet...We both froze in unisons as Kevin wrapped an arm around (y/n)’s waist.

 **“Get your gross, horny figure away from me before I break your fingers,”** I had to stifle my laugh as (y/n) finished [her/his/their] sentence. (y/n) turned to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Kevin. **“Let’s go audition, okay?”** I gave my best friend-turned-crush a nod and let a blush rise to my face at my previous thoughts.

…

..

.

The day after auditions had finally arrived. (y/n) linked arms with me as we approached the list. [she/he/they] let out a soft gasp.

 **“I made it...I’m Juliet,”** I glanced over (y/n)’s shoulder and spotted Kevin’s name next to the role I so desperately wanted. Romeo.

 **“Guess me and you are going to have to spend a lot of time together, (y/n).”** I felt my body tense up. I would’ve said something, but it wasn’t my place. (y/n) grabbed one of his fingers which was on [her/his/their] waist, and [she/he/they] bent it back until he was on his knees.

 **“I don’t want to spend any more time with you than I have to...You didn’t even audition...You bought the role, didn’t you?”** (y/n) let go of his hand before [she/he/they] grabbed mine, storming off toward the beach. [her/his/their] footsteps were hot as [she/he/they] stomped on the sand. The frustrated [actor/actress] dropped my hand to grab a stone.

 **“(y/n), what are you,”** I jumped as [she/he/they] let out a small grunt and hurled the stone into the ocean.

 **“Kevin, just makes me so mad!...I’d prefer if you were Romeo instead of him.”** My ears instantly began to heat up.

 **“B-But then we would have to,”** (y/n) turned to me, a big smile on [her/his/their] face.

 **“What would be so bad about that?”** There was a pause for silence, neither of us said a thing. **“I should go practice, I’ll see you later.”**

…

..

.

Am I really going to do this? I peeked onto the stage to see Kevin approach (y/n) to kiss [her/him/them]. I tightly gripped my sword prop and leaped onto the stage, pointing my prop at the unsuspected actor. In return, Kevin grabbed a fake sword of his own and began to swing it at me.

 **“Dude, what are you doing? This isn’t in the script!”** I ignored his words and successfully knocked the prop out of his hands. Kevin locked eyes with me and ran off the stage. I smiled, finally victorious! I strolled up to (y/n), planting a kiss on [her/his/their] lips; the curtains finally closed, signaling the end of the play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
